Destinée
by MlleLauChan
Summary: Monet se disait que la vie pouvait être d'une cruelle ironie... Elle n'avait pourtant jamais cru une seule seconde que ce fléau lui tomberait dessus.


Disclaimer : One Piece est à Oda. Je le remercie tout les jours et je le ferais... encore longtemps.

Pairing : Law x Monet.

Petit mot : ... Nan rien de spécial. J'ai tout de suite su que je ferais un OS sur eux dès l'instant où j'ai vu Monet. Je ferais peut-être un OS sur elle seulement. Je l'adore. Je les adore. Ah ! Je suis navrée pour les fautes éventuelles.

Rmm calmons-nous... Bonne lecture !

\*/

**Destinée ?**

Monet n'avait jamais cru à cette chose qui lui semblait si banale. A l'Amour avec un grand A. Ces histoires de fil rouge, de coup de foudre, de destinée. Des débilités sans nom qui ne méritaient pas qu'on s'y intéresse. Baby 5 était une femme qu'elle ne portait pas dans son cœur. Une personne qui fait n'importe quoi du moment qu'on a besoin d'elle et qu'on l'aime… Yerk !

La seule personne qui méritait son attention et sa loyauté était Joker. Elle lui était dévouée de toute son âme. De tout son être. Elle croyait en lui.

Puis Law est apparut. Pour son plus grand malheur.

Elle avait joué avec le feu durant tout le temps où il était resté avec elle et César Clown. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire et ce qu'elle devait surtout éviter. Agir bêtement. Ce n'était pas trop compliqué. Law l'avait intrigué. Elle avait été méfiante. Elle avait été prudente envers ce Shichibukai qui provenait de la "Pire Génération". Elle s'était conformée aux ordres. Les enfants étaient le plus important pour César. Les projets de Joker étaient les siens et étaient une priorité. Elle était prête à tout pour Joker, là était l'essentiel.

Non, ce sentiment n'avait jamais fait tressaillir son cœur. D'ailleurs, elle se fichait bien de ce qu'il lui arriverait, à celui-là. Elle l'avait donné sans hésitation pour conclure le pacte entre César et Law. Qu'importe ce qui pouvait se passer. Aucun souci, elle s'en débarrassait avec joie.

Elle le sentait battre bien évidement. Mais le sentir s'accélérer lorsque Law était dans son champ de vision lui semblait tout naturel. Après tout, c'est lui qui le gardait peut-être réagissait-il à l'approche de sa propriétaire. Elle ne connaissait que le strict nécessaire du Fruit du Démon de Law. Le superflu, elle s'en contrefichait.

Monet savait que Law se méfiait d'elle. C'était bien normal après tout. C'était de bonne guerre. Elle aimait bien cette tension constante qui régnait entre eux.

C'était un peu au premier qui piègera l'autre. Assumant sans état d'âme son statut de femme manipulatrice, elle était certaine de gagner. Law était une personne complexe, un puzzle et elle s'amusait en tentant de le déchiffrer.

Lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé devoir partir, Monet ne savait si elle avait été sincère quand elle lui avait déclaré qu'elle allait se sentir seule sans lui. Etrangement, elle avait sentir un pincement à son cœur quand il lui avait demandé de l'accompagner.

Quand elle s'ennuyait, elle aimait passer le temps en compagnie de Law. La belle femme-neige admettait avoir été sarcastique en lui disant être enchanté d'avoir un « rencard » avec lui. Elle savait déjà ce qui attendait Law à ce moment-là. Ignorer le déchirement qui tenaillait son cœur était aisé, il lui suffisait de penser que le Chirurgien de la mort avait été maladroit en manipulant son organe vital.

Par contre, elle avait sentit une joie immense et un chagrin intense quand il fut étalé au sol, à ses pieds. Ou pattes plutôt.

Elle aimait observer la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Elle n'était pas seulement une combattante mais aussi une fine observatrice. Surmontant sa faiblesse, ses lèvres s'étaient étirées en un petit sourire qu'on pouvait presque qualifier de rictus narquois.

Personne d'autre ne comptait à part Joker. L'avait-elle déjà formulé ?

Elle s'était rendu compte de la vérité trop tard. Alors qu'elle allait appuyer sur le détonateur, son cœur avait été poignardé.

Deux fois.

La deuxième fut lorsqu'elle pensa à Law avant de s'effondrer, ses yeux écarquillés. Surprise par sa découverte. Elle percevait la défaillance de son cœur qui se vidait petit à petit. Elle balaya la salle d'un regard. Personne. Elle allait mourir sans avoir put accomplir son devoir.

Elle était morte par la main de celui qu'elle aimait. Tristement comique pour une femme qui s'était toujours moquée des élans de son cœur. La femme-neige se contorsionna, la douleur que lui transmettait son cœur devenait insoutenable.

Encore quelques secondes et sa vie prendrait fin.

Ce ne pouvait être que Law qui la poignardait pour mettre fin à sa vie. Elle n'avait pas l'impression que c'était un simple meurtre. Elle espérait que la plaie qu'on lui avait causée physiquement lui serait fatale.

Qu'elle le soit ou pas, elle était certaine qu'elle allait mourir de chagrin.

Sa seule fierté était de mourir en tant qu'être humain pourvu de sentiments, et non en tant que le monstre qu'elle avait toujours voulu paraître aux yeux des autres pour se protéger.

Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience pour ne plus jamais se réveiller, sa dernière pensée fut non pour Joker mais pour Law.

Elle le haïssait aussi profondément qu'elle l'aimait.

C'était peut-être ce que lui avait réservé sa destinée depuis le début… Un mauvais tour fatal.

\*/

Une review avant de partir pour une autre petite ficlet sans prétention ? Sinon... à la prochaine !


End file.
